1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of relieving swelling of a human appendage, such as a finger or toe, when the swelling occurs underneath the finger- or toenail. More specifically, this invention is a non-motorized drill that is fashioned to safely perforate a nail and/or skin to relieve the swelling pressure of the wound.
2. Related Art
A common type of human injury occurs when an appendage is smashed. Some circumstances under which such an event happens are when wielding a hammer and missing the mark, inadvertently having fingers slammed by a closing door, or dropping a heavy object on one's toe, etc. In all such cases, but not relegated to those just mentioned, the ultimate result is a very painful bruise and attendant swelling of the affected appendage. If the area were not covered by a fingernail or toenail, gaining relief would be relatively simple, but, in order to relieve the swelling under a nail, the nail needs to be perforated in order to also perforate the skin of the swollen area beneath the nail. Once the nail and skin are perforated, fluids may ooze out to relieve pressure.
In the past, people have burned the nail with a red-hot wire, or doctors in emergency rooms have used the tip of a hypodermic needle to poke through the nail and thus perforate the nail and/or skin tissue in the injured area. Still, there is needed an over-the-counter drill for swelling under a human nail. A drill is needed that is economical and easy and safe to use.